


Freak

by thefifthfounder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, F/M, Slow Burn, i think i dont really know what that means, it will get better probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefifthfounder/pseuds/thefifthfounder
Summary: Harry Potters twin sister has lived in her brothers shadow her entire life. No one sees her. And she's sick of it. Alula Potter vows to make herself seen. She vows to take revenge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

Harry and Alula Potter had never seen eye to eye. He was witty. She was timid. He had confidence. She had nightmares. He was filled with bravery and she with cowardice.  
But they were both freaks. And they only had each other.  
\---------------------------------------------  
'Harry... yer a wizard. An' Alula's a witch.' 

'I'm a- she's a- what?'

'A wizard! Witches an' wizards an'- well yeh both have magic.'

The man- Hagrid?- handed Harry a crumpled piece of parchment. Alula watched her brothers eyes widen as he scanned the letter, before he raised his head and his emerald eyes, fever-like, glowing, met her brown ones. She shrank further into the corner of the cabin.

'They're not going.'

Harry started. He had almost forgotton the Dursleys we're in the room. Alula hadn't.

'I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him.'

'Muggle?'

'Non magic folk.'

'We swore we'd stamp it out of them! We swore we'd fix the brats, and I won't pay for them to go to some freak school with a bunch of freak kids to learn freak magic tricks!'

Freak. Freak. Freak.

'You knew?' Harry whispered. 'You know I'm a- we're-'

'Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be! My dratted sister being what she was... mother and father were so proud, but I saw her for what she really was - a freak! A disgrace. But for...'

Freak. Freak. Freak.

'I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as abnormal - and then she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!'

Shouting. Everyone was shouting. About carcrashes and magic schools and freaks and parents and freaks and freakfreakfreakfreakfreakFREAKFREAKFR-

'I'm not going.' 

Shouting.

'I'm not going!'

Shut up. Shouting. More shouting. Always shouting.

'I'M NOT GOING!'

Silence.

'Yer not... yer what?' Hagrid stared at her blankly. His expression was mirrored on the faces of Harry and the Dursleys.  
'I said I'm not going. I'm not going to a school with a bunch of mental kids. I'm not mental. I'm not a freak like you.'

Hagrid continued to gape. Petunia, on the other hand, rearranged her expression into one of satisfaction.

'Well it appears we've raised one of them correctly Vernon.'

'Right you are Petunia.' Vernon Dursely agreed, patting her on the back. Alula grimaced. Years of bullying and harassment from the Dursleys and here they were congratulating themselves.

'Raised her righ'? Yeh think yeh raised her righ'?' Hagird roared. 'She's afraid of her own kind! Yer terrible people, yeh should be ashamed! Alula, listen teh me,' Hargid walked across the room to the corner she was cowering in. Even after crouching down he still towered over her. 'Yer not a freak. Yer special. There are thousands of people like us all over the country! And we-'

'Us? There's no us, I'm not like you. I don't want to be like you.' Her voice shook slightly. Her entire life she had been taunted by that word. Freak. This was confirmation. She didn't want confirmation.

A flash of... something passed over Hagrids face. Perhaps he had taken offence. Before she could apologise, Vernon spoke up again.

'So its settled then. You, Mr... Hagrid, take the boy, and we'll keep the normal one. I assume she'll be easier to deal with once he's gone.'

No, no she couldn't stay here without Harry. Harry was the clever one, the brave one. He could outsmart Dudley and his gang. He could embarrass the Dursleys with his wit. 

Harry seemed to understand what was going on inside his sisters head. He moved to sit down beside her and handed her the letter. She skimmed over it tearfully.

Hogwarts

Witchcraft

Wand

Cauldron

Broomstick

Freak

She shook her head. 'I'm not a freak.'

Hagrid shook his head in despair, shooting a glare at the Dursleys who were pointedly looking away.

'Look, Alula,' Harry began, 'this is our chance to get away. We won't be freaks at this new school! We'll be just like everyone else. We can have friends and a normal life. We can be happy there! Please!'

'You can't be okay with this,' Alula whispered. 'They we're right about us. Everyone was right about us!'   
'No, they weren't. They just didn't understand. We understand now. Please Alula. Please...'

She glanced at her brother, then at the letter, then at Hagrid, and finally at the Dursleys. At fat Dudley and boney Petunia and seething Vernon. Anything to get away from this life. Anything.

She took a deep breath.

'Okay.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely DESPISE the twin sibling trope but i had the idea for this fic and i had to write it. i also want to say that alula won't be so one dimensional throughout the entire fic, there will be Character Development :)  
> i'll add/delete tags as i write


	2. The Train

Alula sat in the corner of the compartment, staring out the window. As the scenery changed from red brick houses to open fields and forests, she rested her head on the cool glass. It felt bittersweet - leaving behind her horrible family was brilliant - but she was going to become even more of a freak now.

The past month had been nerve-wracking to say the least. 

After Alula had agreed to come to Hogwarts, Hagrid had told the twins about You-Know-Who, and how Harry had survived the killing curse, and how Harry was the saviour of the wizarding world. 

Then they had been taken to some sort of wizarding town to buy their school supplies. Alula supposed she should have felt as awe-struck as Harry had, but she just felt overwhelmend. There was so much noise, with owls screeching and middle aged women... screeching, and flashes of light going off everywhere.

And it was so colourful. Everyone wore weird robes in magenta or emerald green and some of them changed colours as their owner walked, and the adults were wearing spiky hats and the children were wearing smaller ones and everyone seemed to know everyone else.

All in all it was not a pleasant experience for the girl. Harry had even bought an owl, and it wouldn't shut up. Though it was nice to know they could actually afford to buy their own things now. Both Potters had been left a vault in the wizarding bank Gringotts. Harrys fortune was considerably larger as magical families had apparently been leaving him money in their wills as a thank you. For saving the entire wizarding world.

To top it off, they had met an awful boy in the rob shop who- oh, he had just entered the compartment.

It was a welcome distraction; Alula couldn't stand to hear that red headed boy fawn over her saviour brother any longer. He hadn't said a word to Alula in the 45 minutes they had been on the train. Apparently the wizarding world had forgotten that Harry Potter had a sister. Maybe that was a good thing. Less chance of her becoming a freak.

She brought her attention back to the pale boy standing in the doorway.

'Is it true? You're Harry Potter? I'm Draco Malfoy.'

The red headed boy gave a slight snigger. Like he could talk. Wasn't his last name Weasy? 

Draco Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same thing. 'Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.'

Weasley turned bright red and glared at Malfoy.

'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.'

Wrong sort? There's a right sort and a wrong sort? Which ones are the freaks? Maybe if she made friends with the right sort, she'd have a better shot at being normal.

Before she should voice any of this, one of Malfoys bodyguards let out a howl and began shaking his hand. A fat rat had sunk its teeth into the boys hand. He swung it round and round until it was flung into the window and the three boys disappeared.

Alula stood up to follow them, but Harry grabbed her wrist.

'Where are you going?'

'To talk to that Malfoy boy. Get off me.'

'Why do you want to talk to him? He's a dick!' 

Alula rolled her eyes. 'Harry we don't know anything about this world. We don't know whats right and whats wrong. I'm going to find out. Get off me.'

Harry reluctantly let go and Alula left the compartment, almost crashing into a bushy haired girl she thought she had met earlier. A rushed apology and she kept walking.

The Malfoy boy was sat in a compartment at the other end of the train. Alula waited outside for a moment, gathering the courage to knock. She never had been good at socialising.

The door opened and she was stood face to face with Draco Malfoy.

'Hi?'

'What do you want?' he snapped. Clearly he wasn't happy about whatever Harry had said to him.

'I just- I was in the compartment- with Harry you know-'

'Oh. I didn't notice you.' That suited her just fine.

'Okay... well I was wondering- what do you mean by "the wrong sort"?'

Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes. 'What's your blood status? You're not a Mudblood are you?'

'My blood- both my parents are magic...'

'Oh. Come in then.'

He stepped aside and Alula cautiously entered his compartment. Four equally mean looking faces glared up at her.

'This is Crabbe and Goyle, that's Blaise and that's Pansy. Sit down.' Malfoy gestured at the seat opposite Pansy who smirked at her menacingly. 'We'll give you a quick history lesson then. But first of all, who are your parents? You don't seem to know shit about our world.'

'They died. I'm Harry's sister.'

She watched with a hint of satisfaction as the expressions on the five of their faces changed from hostile to shocked and awed. The satisfaction left when one of the boys, Blaise or something, said 'I totally forgot he had a sister.'

'Right... yeah so... "wrong sort?"'

Draco blinked. 'Right. There are some families, like the Weasleys, who are what we call blood-traitors. They breed with muggles and they defend muggles and they believe muggles are equal to us. Therefore their magic isn't as pure as ours.'

'Wait so- you have more magic? You- they are less like you?'

'Pretty much. I mean there's the odd freak like Dumbledore who's more powerful than us, but-'

Freak.

'Freaks. You're all freaks.'

Alula ran from the apartment in a daze. So the people Malfoy classed as the wrong sort... they we're the normal ones? But they had magic too, was there no-one normal at this school? She ran to the other end of the train and into Harry and Rons compartment. Both of them were wearing black robes.

'You we're right. He's the wrong sort,' she muttered, grabbing her robes and exiting the compartment again.

She needed a place to change, and after that she would firgure out away to escape from this hell-hole.


End file.
